La marca de la Z
by Pelacachi
Summary: En la antigua Los Angeles, Elena Patata, una chica de 15 años lleva aduras penas su taverna ya que el malvado gobernador Magnacat es un corrupto que solo quiere dinero . Ella solo espera el regreso de su amigo de la infancia: Ezequiel De la Vega... pero el no sera exactamente como ella lo recordaba.
1. Quienes somos y que queremos

**Capitulo 1: Quienes somos y que queremos**

Mi nombre es Elena Patata, tengo 16 años y soy la orgullosa dueña de la taberna "Donde Charlie"... Su nombre es en honor a un antiguo amigo.

Mi historia comienza cuando era una pequeña… mi madre trabajaba como sirvienta de los De la Vega cuando se embarazó de mi, y trabajo 3 meses más antes de que tuviera que renunciar para tenerme y casarse con mi padre,el cual era uno de los socios principales (para mi, esa fue la razón de cómo el conocio a mi madre)

Un par de meses después de mi llegada al mundo, llego el… Ezequiel De la Vega (yo de chica le decía "Zickziquiel" que termine por acortarlo a solo Zick) Increiblemente, nos hicimos muy amigos, haciamos todo tipo de travesuras y el se llevaba los retos solo para protegerme. A los 10 años me consegui el trabajo de ser su "chaperona", o sea, yo era como su sirvienta personal (claro que era de puro nombre, lo unico que hacia era llevarle el desayuno y servirle el almuerzo) tambien me obligaron a ir a la escuela (no queria ir pero debía estar con el "señorito" De la Vega) pero, para mi sorpresa, eso me ayudo mucho, aprendí a leer y escribir, a sumar y restar y a cocinar (lo que me ayudo en mi negocio). Zick era un chico muy inteligente, pero también temperamental… sobretodo conmigo. Recuerdo esa vez cuando David (un bravucon buscapleitos) se quiso hacer el gracioso conmigo… Zick le dio 5 puñetazos en la cara y le obligó a disculparse conmigo. Las chicas se enamoraron todas de el y los chicos se hicieron amigos de el… incluyendo David.

Zick era el popular de la clase y yo su mejor amiga… ese era nuestro estatus social dentro de la escuela, ya que afuera de nuevo era la "sirvienta" aunque nunca nadie me trato mal por eso.

Lo más fantástico fue, un dia de primavera, cuando estábamos paseando a caballo fuera de la ciudad (vivimos en Los Ángeles) cerca de un bosque nos encontramos con una creatura extraña, parecía un… en realidad nada se parecía a esa cosa. Nós dijo que su nombre era Bombo y que vive en la ciudad del bosque, Zick y yo estábamos emocionados al descubrir a los monstruos. Prometimos guardar el secreto y empezamos a visitar a los monstruos cada 3 días. Asi pasamos 2 años maravillosos… hasta que los padres de Zick lo mandaron a la madre patria a completar sus estudios por 3 años. Ahi empezo lo raro,al principio Zick se resistia a ir, pero despues solo me decia que era para mejor…. ¿como iba a ser para mejor perder a mi mejor y único amigo?. Nos despedimos entre lágrimas y con un muy largo abrazo (odio los abrazos pero este…. Queriamos que nunca terminara).

Todo lo que vino después, fueron cosas malas… de hecho a veces me daba alegría de que Zick justo se escapo de este lugar antes de que se volviera un infierno. El gobernador de L.A. (su nombre es Magnacat) es un corrupto, que busca el poder del dinero a costa de nuestra pobre ciudad, nos subió los impuestos, todo el que se le enfrenta termina en la cárcel (de hecho mi amigo Charlie cayó preso al ser el primero en oponerse a esos abusivos impuestos y aun esta en la cárcel sin posibilidades de visitarlo) tiene a la policía de su lado, sobretodo al barrigon de García el cual es el que me cae mas mal de todos ya que es el sargento que manda a los soldados a abusar de los débiles.

Cuando cumpli 14 (el año pasado) mi padre me compró el local para que yo levantara mi propio negocio (mi padre pensaba que era muy marimacho para que un chico se me acercara con ganas de matrimonio) Asi que inaugure mi taberna, donde doy de comer a la gente y el señor De la Vega ocupa mi taverna para que sus peones (que son muchos) almuercen y cenen ahi. Asi me enfoque en mi negocio y me olvide de que cierto traidor no me escribió nunca mas despues de 2 meses en la madre patria.

Ahora me entere que vuelve en 2 semanas para ayudar a su padre con el negocio, ojala me ayude a pelear contra Magnacat, solo porque soy una Patata y el señor De la Vega me protege no he ido a la cárcel cuando le hago saber al señor gobernador que no es bienvenido a mi local (ya que siempre cree que debo darle comida gratis).

Espero con toda mi alma que Zick vuelva y me ayude a detener a este bravucón… igual como lo hizo cuando eramos niños.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Mi nombre es Ezequiel De la Vega y Barrymore, mis padres son Zobedja De la Vega y Greta Barrymore, mi familia es una de las más influyentes de todo los Angeles.

Ellos siempre me inculcaron el sentimiento de justicia desde chico, asi que no me complique en agarrar a puñetazos al bravucón que se hizo el gracioso con Elena.

Elena es mi amiga… desde que recuerdo ella ha estado conmigo en todo, fue mi "chaperona", y mi complice en muchas de las travesuras que hicimos cuando chicos. Además estaba nuestro secreto especial: esa cosa llamada Bombo que encontramos fuera de la ciudad, cerca del bosque. Compartir eso con ella la hacia mas especial aun, por eso odie el momento en que mi padre me dijo que quería que fuera a estudiar a la madre patria por 3 años. Llore y patalee pero nada, me tuve que resignar a tener que ir para alla.

Los 3 años ya pasaron y vuelvo a casa, pero ahora soy otro. Mis "estudios" me ayudaran en mi nueva misión, mis 2 amigos seran los unicos que sepan mi nuevo secreto. Me odio a mi mismo por tener que ocultarle esto a Elena, pero esto sera peligroso: Magnacat no debe lograr el poder que busca, o el mundo de los monstruos y el nuestro estará en peligro. No se nada de como estara Los Angeles ahora, pero debo preparar mi nuevo personaje y adecuarlo a las circunstancias. Desde ahora, debo ser ágil, fuerte e inteligente… como un Zorro.


	2. La llegada de Ezequiel De la Vega

Capitulo 2: La llegada de Ezequiel De la Vega

Nota: los diálogos en **negrita** se refieren al lenguaje de señas que hace (y le hacen a) Teddy

El barco ya había atracado en la bahía de Los Ángeles cuando la joven de pelo rojizo llego. Espero 10 minutos y encontró al recien llegado. Un joven vestido con un traje elegante, un pañuelo rojo en su cuello y un sombrero en la cabeza. Al lado del joven hay un niño rubio, con pecas y una ropa muy sencilla, un par de maletas al lado de el y, en sus brazos, un gato blanco sin pelo.

La chica iba a saludarlo, pero un soldado la empuja a un lado y casi se cae al agua

-Quitate, mugrosa!

-Hey! Como te atrevez! - gruño Elena, pero sin resultados, ya que otros soldados aparecen detras de el primero

-Señor de la Vega, bienvenido de vuelta a casa - el soldado le estira la mano, pero el chico saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se lo pone encima de su cara y dice:

-Lo siento amigo… pero soy un poco alérgico a… a.. AAAHH… ACHIS! El joven estornuda un poco muy fuerte y "sin querer" empuja al soldado al agua - Oh! Lo siento mucho!... le dire a alguien que lo saque!... - le hace una seña al niño para que lo siga.

El chico caminó tranquilamente seguido por el pequeño rubio y los otros soldados los cuales llevaban las maletas. Elena fue totalmente ignorada por todo el grupo

-Vaya Bomba!

25 minutos después, en la mansión de los De la Vega llega un carruaje escoltado por 5 soldados a caballo

-Don Zob! Señora Greta! el niño Ezequiel ha regresado! La nana grita en la puerta al ver el carruaje detenerse. Los señores aparecen y sonríen al ver al joven descender de este.

-Mamá… papá…. He vuelto a casa - Greta lo abraza, y Zob contempla lo mucho que ha crecido su hijo.

-Te pusiste en contacto con "esa gente"?- pregunto Zob seriamente

-Si padre… pero no van a ayudarnos, dijeron que Magnacat no es un peligro preocupante por ahora.

-Rayos! Esos tontos! - Zob empuña sus manos en furia, el gato blanco lo ve fijamente

-Y este horrible gato hijo? - Greta miraba al animal con desagrado para luego mirar al pequeño rubio - Y este precioso niño?

-El chico se llama Teddy, es sordomudo, lo traje porque necesita trabajar en algo para sobrevivir ( **Teddy saluda a mis padres** ) - el chico da una reverencia a ambos - Y el gato se llama Timothy y es mi nueva mascota.

-Miau - dice el gato

10 minutos después llega Elena, con cara de pocos amigos

\- Aquí estas! Estuve esperando tu llegada y me ignoraste! - Elena ignoró a los padres del chico peliazul y su furia se dirigió al joven De la Vega.

\- No quise meterte en más problemas con los soldados, además ¿no te bastó que lo haya tirado al agua?

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-Digamos que exageré mi estornudo… ven acá - El peliazul abraza a Elena en forma gentil, pero firme - no sabes cuanto te extrañe - Elena sintió la fuerza del abrazo y olvidó su furia

\- Yo también te extrañe Zick, necesito tanto de tu ayuda - Elena apretó más sus brazos como para estar segura de que su amigo había vuelto realmente.

Te traje un regalo para que me perdones por no escribirte en todo este tiempo - Zick le hace unas señas a Teddy y este, de una de las maletas, saca un vestido rojo con lunares negros : un traje de flamenco. Al verlo, a Elena le brillan los ojos, recuerda que desde niña le había dicho a Zick que quería un vestido asi. De hecho, la única vez que bailaron flamenco en la escuela, ella llevaba un vestido que Greta le prestó y era uno que la madre de Zick usó cuando más joven.

-Zick, ¡es precioso! Es justamente lo que quería… está bien, te perdono el ser tan ingrato - Elena le dedica una sonrisa a Zick, el cual contempla con cara de maravillado

-Quiero que lo uses hoy para la recepción que tendré más tarde

-Eh?

-Hoy me darán la bienvenida y quiero que estés aquí y bailemos una piecita de flamenco - Zick estaba peligrosamente cerca de Elena, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada hipnotizadora - Vendrás.. Verdad?

-No me lo perdería por nada - suspiro Elena, quien luego sacudió su cabeza para volver en ella - Zick, tenemos que hablar, pero será después de tu fiesta. Nos vemos - Elena se marcha con el vestido, y a Teddy le pareció verla acariciándolo y olorosandolo.

-Oye, Elena! - la chica casi salto al escuchar ese grito del peliazul - ¿tienes trabajo para mi pequeño amigo? Es sordomudo, pero muy trabajador.

-No lo sé…. ¿Como le hago para que entienda lo que quiero que haga?

\- Te enseñaré un truco. Si le hablas a la cara y pausadamente, él te leerá los labios y entenderá, después te enseñare gestos básicos para que puedan hablar entre ustedes. - Zick mira al chico y le guiña el ojo, y este responde mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa.

-Vale… me lo llevo, haber que logró hacer que haga.

Elena y Teddy se retiran y nuevamente quedan los De la Vega solos

-No nos quedara otra más que pelear hijo, Magnacat no debe lograr su cometido, sea lo que sea.

-Estas loco, padre? No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarlo, y ni siquiera sabemos que planea. Nos conformamos con apoyar a nuestros amigos y conciudadanos - Zob frunce el ceño - además, mis alergias me impiden hacer labores físicas - Zick empieza a hacer una tos obviamente fingida, lo cual aumentó el enojo de su padre, el cual dio media vuelta y se fue a su despacho.

Más tarde, en su habitación, Zick conversa solo…. Aunque parece que le hablara a su gato.

-...Tiene a todos comprados, el correo está intervenido y tiene a los soldados de su parte. No puedo permitir que mi padre pelee en esa lucha perdida…. Terminaría en prisión o peor….

-Y que vas a hacer? - la voz salió aparentemente… del gato, el cual le dice: - si no haces nada tu familia no peligrará, pero los monstruos si, y te dimos ese poder para que puedas proteger a los monstruos.

-(suspira) Si no puedo usar la piel del leon para pelear… tal vez deba usar la piel del Zorro para ser más astuto…..

Es la hora de la fiesta en honor a Zick y la casa de los De la Vega se empieza a llenar de invitados. Zick se viste con un impecable traje azul oscuro con rayas rojas, las chicas que vienen a la fiesta con sus padres no pueden evitar sonrojarse al saludar al homenajeado, el cual saluda a todas con un beso en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara lo que les aumenta el rubor a las jóvenes.

De pronto, aparece una chica con un vestido de flamenco rojo con lunares negros, el rojo pelo estaba peinado como las famosas "bailaoras " de la época, coronado con una coqueta rosa negra de tela. Los labios de la chica eran rojos y la pintura en los ojos era verdosa : Elena Patata había hecho su entrada triunfal, Zick no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, Elena sabe que hacer para verse hermosa.

-Elena, te ves preciosa!

-Gracias Zick tu también te ves muy bien.

La ceremonia está por comenzar cuando aparecen el gobernador de Los Angeles Magnacat y el sargento García. Zick se apresura a recibirlos.

-Señor gobernador! Es un honor tenerlo en mi humilde morada

-Joven De la Vega, veo que sus modales están a la altura de sus estudios en la madre patria. Ojalá contagie algo de su educación por estos lugares - dice eso mirando directamente a Zob - necesitamos que la gente aprenda cual es su lugar

\- Aquí le traigo un mensaje de su majestad, señor - Zick le entrega un sobre al gobernador, el cual, después de revisarlo, lo guarda en su bolsillo

-Léalo señor gobernador! ¿Como sabe que no es un traslado lo más lejos de aquí? - Elena dice lo anterior con un claro tono sarcástico

-Señorita Patata, está usted muy bella ¿viene a servir la comida junto a la demás servidumbre? - Elena empuña su mano, pero Zick le agarra el puño disimuladamente

-Ella es una de mis invitadas señor gobernador, le pido un poco de respeto con la señorita.

-Oh no sabia que ustedes se conocían.

-Somos amigos desde niños, ella fue mi chaperona mientras íbamos a la escuela. - Elena sonreía por ver a Zick una vez más defendiendola

-Y tu Elena, ten también respeto por nuestra autoridad - Zick le dice eso a la pelirroja y esta, sorprendida, no sabe qué contestar, entonces Zick se le acerca al oído y le susurra - para de provocarlo, no puedo defenderte de él.

Elena entendió el mensaje: Zick no iba a oponerse al gobernador, y le aconsejaba hacer lo mismo. Eso le provocó tristeza porque había esperado tanto para poder ir contra el gobernador ellos 2, y ahora no lo harían… está sola.

El banquete comienza y todos comienzan a comer, beber y conversar, Zick está con algunos invitados conversando de su estadía en la madre patria, cuando aparece Teddy, en un elegante uniforme, el cual le hace señas al peliazul.

-Señores, señoras y sobretodo señoritas, quiero darles las gracias por venir y hacerme sentir en casa una vez más. Ahora quiero que disfruten al grupo de flamenco Sol y Olé que actuarán para el deleite de nosotros. - luego de que Zick dijera lo anterior, todos los invitados aplauden mientras salen los 5 músicos, los cuales se acomodan y comienzan a tocar la música española. Zick toma de la mano a Elena y la lleva al medio del salón

-Se que te decepcione…. Pero igual quiero bailar contigo, querida Elena - la chica fue incapaz de negarse (ya que igual quería bailar) así que fue al medio del salón con Zick.

Sonaban las guitarras, las castañuelas y, sobretodo, las palmas mientras los 2 jóvenes preparaban sus pasos para el baile. Zick empezó zapateando y aplaudiendo rápidamente a acercarse a Elena, la cual hacía resonar los tacazos que daba mientras movía sus brazos al son de la sensualidad del ritmo flamenco. De pronto, los 2 chicos empezaron el baile, cada uno parecía que quería seducir al otro con sus movimientos, el ritmo seguía aumentando lo cual aumentaba cada vez más la intensidad del baile. Parecía que ambos ignoraban al resto y solo se concentraban en darle ese mensaje apasionado al otro, y cuando ya se acercaron demasiado, termina la canción. Los 2 se ve a los ojos, como preguntándole al otro si entendieron el mensaje, las gotas de sudor en la cara de ambos, evidenciaba el esfuerzo que hicieron, todo esto rodeado por los invitados, los cuales aplaudieron la demostración de los jóvenes.

-Vaya, joven De la Vega, veo que sabe bailar el ritmo de la madre patria

-Me salió bien solo porque mi pareja sabe bailar - le respondió Zick mientras aún agarraba a Elena de la cintura.

\- Y… ¿no se enojara su prometida, la señorita Mamery, si se entera de que baila tan atrevidamente con otra chica? - Magnacat sabia donde enterrar el puñal, así demostró que aun el chico De la Vega no se escapaba de su área de influencia. Por otra parte, Zick soltó a Elena y miró seriamente al gobernador, luego miró a Elena, la cual no podía ocultar su asombro ante tamaña noticia y finalmente respondió

-Pues, no…. Mi prometida no es una chica celosa o insegura y sabe de mi amistad con Elena, así que tengo su venia para bailar todo lo que quiera con ella… a.. A… ACHIS! disculpen, debo ir un rato a mi habitación, tantas sorpresas no le hacen bien a mi cuerpo. - Zick se retira, sin mirar a una desconcertada Elena que, en ese momento, sintió un leve dolor en su pecho.

Zick llega a su habitación, y lo primero que hace es patear un mueble, lanzando alguna maldición, sabía que nadie podría escuchar sus gritos así que no se preocupó por eso. En eso tocan la puerta 2 veces y luego 3 veces

-Pasa - el chico Teddy entra y ve al peliazul

- **Como supo el viejo de Lay?**

-No lo sé, pero veo que es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos.

-Y qué haremos entonces? - pregunto el gato que estaba echado en la cama

-Voy a contraatacar ahora - dijo el peliazul - voy a sacarles la ubicación de Charlie Shuster

- **Y ese quien es?**

-El primer prisionero de Magnacat…. Y un amigo de Elena - Zick abre una de sus maletas, de ella saca una bolsa de tela negra y ,de ésta última, saca unos pantalones negros ,una camisa negra, una capa negra y un antifaz blanco.

-El antifaz debe ser blanco?

-No encontré uno negro Timothy

-Cualquiera que te vea te reconocerá…..

-Pamplinas! - Zick saca un sombrero negro desde una caja de cartón - quien me reconocerá así? - Zick se pone el antifaz, el sombrero y la capa.

-Quien sea que sepa que Ezequiel Zick tiene el pelo azul! Mírate al espejo! - Zick se pone frente al espejo…. . Y se da cuenta que su azulado pelo se nota a distancia.

-Oh! Y ahora que hago?

-Permiteme -el gato toma la capa, y con una afilada garra le corta la base, dejándola más corta. Luego, Tim ajusta la tela, y la convierte en capucha, la cual tapa completamente la cabeza del atuendo se completa con botas de combate negras y unos guantes también negros

-Parece que el negro está de moda, no?

-No digas tonterías! Así será más difícil verme en la oscuridad. - Zick se pone finalmente su cinturón, del cual cuelga su espada, luego de eso, mueve un libro del mueble que está al lado de su cama, lo cual hace que una puerta secreta aparezca. Zick camina por el estrecho pasadizo que estaba al otro lado de esa puerta y, finalmente, llega a una guarida, la cual se nota que ha pasado tiempo desde que la usaron por última vez. Mientras, Elena se despide de los De la Vega, para proceder a irse a su casa. La decepción de que Zick no la va a ayudar contra Magnacat y, peor aun, la noticia de que Zick está comprometido con otra chica, estaba atormentando el corazón de la pelirroja. La chica salía tristemente de la casa, con la cabeza gacha, y con un aire derrotista, cuando sintió algo que se le acercaba…. Al voltear a ver, ella sólo pudo distinguir a un hombre con sombrero negro como flotando en el aire y llendo a gran miradas se cruzaron un segundo, ella no sabia que estaba viendo, y esa aparición no hizo ningún ruido y se alejó.

"Así que Elena ya se iba" pensó Zick, luego de verla mientras montaba esa bestia alada.

10 minutos después, Zick está en el techo del edificio del gobernador, entra sigilosamente por una ventana y se dirige a la oficina central.

"menos mal que me conozco el camino" pensó el muchacho el cual, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina, descubre que está vigilada por 2 guardias, los cuales se ven algo extraños. Entonces las pupilas del chico de negro se vuelven rojas, lo cual descubre la verdadera forma de los guardias

-Rayos! Esos son… andro-gorkas!

Continuará


	3. El bandido de negro

Hola, lamento el retraso pero entre mi trabajo, y un monton de malas ideas que pululaban en mi cabeza, no podia seguir este Fic.

Se que a nadie le importa (T0T) pero, igual senti que debia dar las escusas del caso. Ahora, disfruten:

En un inmenso salón, en el cual habían muchos estantes con libros, un hombre de edad conversa con un joven Ezequiel de la Vega.

-Los gorkas son un tipo de monstruo maligno, usan veneno y materiales tóxicos para cumplir sus malvados objetivos. Algunos tienen poderes telepáticos y de control de mentes débiles. Lo más peligroso de ellos, es su capacidad de convertir a la gente en androgorkas que son humanos convertidos en esclavos de los gorka. Su líder es el más poderoso y peligroso de todos :Magnacat

Zick termina de recordar lo que le dijeron en la madre patria y se dispone a atacar a los guardias androgorkas que cuidan la oficina de Magnacat.

Capítulo 3: El bandido de negro

Nota: Los diálogos en **negrita** son el lenguaje de señas de Teddy y Zick

Los soldados estaban parados frente a la puerta en posición de firmes, con la vista al frente y cara de pocos amigos. De pronto, el chico, de un salto, se pone delante de ellos

-Disculpen, ¿saben donde está el baño? Es que tengo que ir y me perdí

-¿Qué haces aquí? Detente ahora mismo!- los guardias sacan sus espadas, en la casa del gobernador no se permiten armas de fuego porque podrían destruir algo de los lujos que tiene.

-¿así tratan a un visitante? -el chico también saca su espada, con una sonrisa en el rostro mostrando una arrogante confianza -Creo que debo enseñarles modales.

Los guardias lo atacan a la vez, pero Zick esquiva de una manera que casi se hieren uno al otro, así que deciden atacar primero uno uno y luego el otro. Esa táctica, sin embargo, no les resulta, ya que a Zick se le hace más fácil bloquear los ataques si son de uno en uno.

Luego de unos minutos de gresca, Zick ataca y logra desarmar a uno, pero el otro intenta atacarlo por detrás a traición

-Detente ahí mismo! -el chico estiró su brazo y el guardia se frenó en seco

-¿que rayos… ? Acaso eres un…

-Sip, pero no puedo permitir que vayan con el chisme al señor gobernador, así que…. -Zick saca una botellita de su cinturón -Ahora, métanse a la botella!, es una orden!

Un humo negro y verde sale de ambos guardias y se mete a la botella, pero un de los guardias alcanza a empujar al chico antes de caer desmayado, con lo cual se le cae la capucha, el humo toma forma, ya que, con el empujón, se liberan del dominio del joven

-Eres el chico De la Vega! Mi señor te aplastará por esto! -Zick rápidamente se pone la capucha y le lanza un rayo al humo con su mano derecha. El humo esquiva el rayo, pero el chico no deja de disparar, el humo se pone delante de un cartel que decía AHORRO, el joven le tira un rayo de izquierda a derecha (el cual esquiva el humo) Zick no termina de disparar su rayo, esta vez de derecha a izquierda y en diagonal hacia abajo, pero el humo vuelve a esquivarlo así que sigue su rayo otra vez de izquierda a derecha y ,esta vez, si le da, lo que causa que el humo desaparezca. El chico ve a los 2 ahora humanos desmayados en el suelo antes de entrar en la oficina

En la oficina hay un gran escritorio, el cual es registrado por el joven, hasta que encuentra el documento

-Conque ahí lo tienen -pensó el chico, luego tomó unos billetes que tenía ahí el gobernador - así pensaran que fue un robo.

El chico salió rápido de la oficina, y, al mirar la pared que arruinó con sus rayos, se sonrió.

En forma discreta salió del edificio, se montó en el flyvan y volvió a su casa, habían pasado 33 minutos y quería aparecer para tener una coartada.

En la casa de los De La Vega estaban disfrutando la música y la conversación cuando el joven Ezequiel aparece

-Disculpen mi ausencia querida gente, pero me temo que mi salud no me acompaña y debía descansar un poco. -el chico sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado y preguntó por Elena, le respondieron que se había ido, luego llegó el momento del brindis final.

15 minutos después, aparece el sargento García, con cara de afligido, y se pone al lado del gobernador.

-Disculpe señor gobernador, quisiera decirle algo en privado - Magnacat se disculpa y va a un rincón a hablar con el sargento. Zick, disimuladamente, observa al parcito conversar y como Magnacat abre los ojos enormes cuando, supuestamente, le informan del asalto que sufrió su residencia.

-Me va a tener que perdonar señor De la Vega, pero un asunto urgente ha surgido, ya sabe soy el gobernador todo el día y la noche - Luego de decir eso, el gobernador se marcha.

Luego de terminada la fiesta, y en su habitación, Zick habla con su gato

-Lo tienen prisionero en las 3 Marías…. Un fuerte en las afueras de la ciudad con 3 torres, de ahí su nombre.

-¿Y piensas ir como el encapuchado?

-Si…. Aunque aún no se si debería llamarme "el encapuchado" como que ese nombre no causa impacto.

Al otro día, Elena estaba preparando todo para la hora del almuerzo, arreglando sillas y limpiando mesas.

-Patata! Dónde están los pollos para la cazuela de hoy! -Patty era una chica de mal humor, pero era muy aplicada en la cocina y eso le ayudaba a Elena para servir en la taberna

-Mattie los está terminando de faenar, morena!- Mattie era una chica rara: usaba lentes amarrados con hilo rojo, no hablaba mucho (a menos que Patty estuviera cerca) y tenía una predilección casi anormal por los instrumentos cortantes (llámense cuchillos, espadas etc.) Mattie entra por atrás, usando un delantal blanco pero todo manchado con una olla llena de pollos trozados

-Paren de gritar, ahuyentaran a los clientes- dijo la pálida chica

-Cuales clien….? -Elena no alcanzo a terminar, cuando aparece el sargento García junto a otros 2 soldados, venían a almorzar temprano como todos los días. Esto, al principio, complicaba a la pelirroja, pero después sólo le tenía 3 almuerzos antes y problema resuelto. Además al sargento le gustaba tomar buen vino y pagaba al día, a diferencia de los otros soldados, que bebían vino del malo y, más encima, eran medio duros para pagar la cuenta. El sargento empieza a comer junto a los 2 soldados, y luego empieza a hablar como era su costumbre. Teddy estaba cerca de ellos, pero, sabiendo que el chico es sordomudo, a los militares no les molestó hablar.

-... 200 pesos! Ese tipo le robó 200 pesos al gobernador! Y más encima derribó a los 2 centinelas que habían custodiando la oficina.

El sargento seguía hablando, mientras los 2 soldados seguían comiendo, ellos saben que, mientras el sargento hable, tienen tiempo para comer y, cuando deje de hacerlo, se tendrán que parar para volver a hacer su patrulla.

El sargento García era un hombre grande, con un evidente sobrepeso y, aparentemente era muy distraído o torpe. Pero los soldados saben que no deben meterse con el…. El último que lo hizo aún está con una mano marcada en su cara, y haciendo guardia en el frío de la frontera. 20 minutos después, aparece Zick, Elena va a él con cara de pocos amigos

-Qué haces aquí? Se te perdió tu mansión? O te vienes a disculpar por tu grosero comportamiento? -Elena no estaba de buen humor para con el peliazul por lo del día anterior.

-Disculpas? Un De la Vega no se disculpa, señorita, vengo a almorzar porque me dijeron que la cocinera de aquí es la mejor -todo esto lo dice con un aire petulante, que solo logra enfurecer más a Elena

-Ok, "caballero" siéntese por aquí que le tomó su pedido de inmediato. -Oh! Torpe de mi! -decía mientras se pegaba en la cabeza -no vengo solo, traigo a unos pocos trabajadores del sembradio del norte - al decir esto, Elena frunció el ceño, ¿trae gente a comer acá? Bueno, le cobraré más, pensó ella.

-Cuantos más?

-80

-80?!

-los traje a todos así que ¡almuerzo para todos por favor!

Elena solo podía ver como un ejército de hombres entraban a su local, así que uso una sala que tenía por si acaso y los fue acomodando, cuando se dió cuenta, Zick conversaba con Patty

-me dijeron que ud cocina delicioso, señorita, así que vine con algunos amigos para corroborar eso -eso lo termina de decir mientras le besa la mano. Elena frunce el ceño y rechina los dientes, toma a Zick de un brazo y lo jala

-Por aquí! Caballero! -Zick toma asiento a la cabeza de la gigantesca mesa mientras sonríe a Patty, la cual le mira medio embobada. -Y tú vete a cocinar que tienes harta pega! Mattie! necesito más pollos! Mattie solo sonríe mientras sus opacados lentes daban un brillo malicioso.

Zick disfruta conversando con los trabajadores, mientras disimuladamente veía a Teddy, que aún está al lado del sargento García y los soldados.

- **Oye, estaban hablando de tí.**

Zick lo miró e hizo un gesto en la cara para decirle que había entendido pero no podía contestarle ahora.

No pasó mucho tiempo y las 3 chicas, vestidas con un vestido negro y encima el delantal blanco, empiezan a traer los platos del almuerzo, Elena le iba a servir al peliazul, pero este le dijo que le sirviera de último,así los demás podrán comer tranquilos, ya que si le sirven primero se pueden cohibir por los modales y esas cosas. Elena suspira un poco fastidiada pero entiende y le sirve a los demás

-Ok gente! Recuerden que sólo tenemos 1 hora para comer y debemos volver al trabajo agradezcamos al joven De la Vega este gran almuerzo -un hombre musculoso y con canas en su cabello mira al resto, y le alza el vaso con vino en ademán de brindis -gracias don Ezequiel por este banquete. El resto lo sigue con un fuerte ¡Salud! Y algunos aplausos.

-Oh esto no es nada -decía el chico medio abochornado -Supongo que están acostumbrados a la comida de esta taberna ¿no? -todos se ven las caras un tanto desconcertados -eh? acaso no es así? Creí que se les pagaba un bono para que puedan almorzar aquí ¿no? -el tipo musculoso y otros miraron la mesa del sargento García y solo atinaron a bajar la mirada.

-Es culpa del gobernador! -dijo Elena en voz alta -inventó un impuesto para ese bono, lo que lo volvió inútil.

-¡Que?! No están usando ese bono? !

-Lo sentimos joven, pero no podemos costearnos el almuerzo aquí con el impuesto que nos llega…

En ese momento, el sargento García se para de la mesa junto a los 2 soldados, le da un par de monedas a Elena y se va.

-Tiene orden de arrestar a quien hable mal o se queje del gobernador, pero hace oídos sordos conmigo -decía Elena a Zick mientras por fin le servía su plato.

-Don Rogelio, vamos a tener que quitarles el bono entonces porque no están aprovechando.

-Realmente nos da lo mismo, joven, ese bono casi ni lo vemos, parece que subsidiamos el almuerzo del gobernador.

-Pero, a cambio, les daremos vuestro almuerzo aquí y la señorita Patata nós cobrará a nosotros. Si el gobernador quiere su parte de eso, quiero que le hagas llegar medio postre por trabajador, ¿de acuerdo señorita? -Zick mira seriamente a Elena, la cual aún estaba procesando el hecho de que Zick le había dado 80 clientes diarios, sacudió la cabeza y dijo

-De acuerdo, caballero, pero no vengan todos a la vez, para poder servirles como corresponde.

De pronto, el sargento García entra con cara de espanto

-Señorita! Ahí viene el señor gobernador! -alcanzó a decir eso cuando entraron 10 soldados y, al final el gobernador Magnacat.

-Que nadie salga! interrogaremos a todos! -el señor estaba bastante enojado

-Sucede algo, señor gobernador? -Zick pregunta con toda calma

-Ayer, mientras estaba en vuestra celebración, un bandido vestido de negro entró a mi oficina, golpeó a 2 de mis centinelas y se llevó 200 pesos!

-Vaya! Lo siento gobernador…. Y como era ese bandido?

-No lo sabemos! un centinela solo lo vio unos segundos antes de ser cobardemente atacado… pero no importa! Ese.. Zorro será llevado ante la justicia!

-Zorro?

-Si, don Ezequiel- contesto el sargento Garcia -El bandido dejó su marca en una pared de la oficina del señor gobernador… una Z encima de un cartel de ahorro, pero con la Z le borro la A y la H y quedó Zorro…. Lógico ¿no?- Zick mira a Teddy de reojo

- **Te dije que hablaban de ti "Zorro"**

-Ya veo.. Y que tiene que ver eso con venir a aca?

-Es que estoy seguro que uno de estos miserables trabajadores sabe algo de ese Zorro! Y voy a interrogarlos uno por uno hasta que alguien confiese!

-Un momento no tiene pruebas de …. -Elena trataba de interponerse

-Señorita Patata! El señor gobernador no necesita pruebas, tiene la autoridad para hacer lo que dice -Zick miraba a la chica con cara de "no te metas que empeoras las cosas"-Pero… una cosa le voy a pedir

-Que sería, señor De la Vega?

-Quiero que me interrogue a mi primero!

Continuará

Buf! espero no demorarme tanto para sacar lo que sigue, espero que les guste esta vuelta de tuerca que hice y, proximamente, saldra Bombo, lo prometo. Como siempre, comenten que toda critica cronstuctiva es bien recibida hasta la vista!


	4. La estrategia de la alergia

Hola! otra vez yo con esta aventura sin sentido (-o-) asi que disfruten!

Contestando a Jafar2000: Gracias por tu comentario y... bueno a mi lo que me pasa es que solo recuerdo a Magnacat, ya que a los comics los lei hace muuucho tiempo y no recuerdo a los otros villanos... y mi estomago no resistio la segunda temporada de la animacion. Asi que solo uso al gorka.

Capitulo 4: La estrategia de la alergia

 **Nota: Cambia todas las G por R cuando el doctor Bu hable para entenderlo**

El joven De la Vega estaba parado frente al gobernador, el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Quisiera que me interrogue a mi primero, si no es molestia.

-Joven De la Vega, usted estaba presente en la fiesta, así que no tiene sentido interrogarlo, pero estoy seguro que al menos uno de estos mugrosos sabe algo de ése… Zorro - El gobernador estaba muy serio, parecía que, si pillaba a algún cómplice del Zorro, lo mandaría a la cárcel.

-Espero que pille a ese tipo, que es un cobarde ya que ataca por la espalda y usa una máscara, pero me molesta que acuse a mis empleados sin tener pruebas - el joven dijo lo anterior con una cara muy seria

-No se si a Lady Mamery le gustará saber que su prometido obstruye la justicia - después de que el gobernador dijo eso, Elena se le acerca, como con ganas de golpearlo por ese comentario con tono de amenaza. Pero Zick la toma disimuladamente de la mano y se la aprieta para que se calme - Si, joven De la Vega, conozco vuestros puntos débiles.

-Si así va a ser… señor gobernador : ¿cuánto recauda por el impuesto 1807, que es destinado a la seguridad y tranquilidad de la ciudad?

-¿De qué habla, joven?

-Es que no se si a Lady Mamery le gustaría saber que su prometido vive en una ciudad SIN seguridad a pesar que nuestro gobernador nos cobra el impuesto 1807…. Podría hablar con su majestad acerca de eso - Magnacat acusó recibo de la contra amenaza dándole una mirada de disgusto - yo también puedo pegar donde duele, señor gobernador - en eso, Nick se voltea y se dirige a sus trabajadores - ¡No quiero verlos trabajar con ese delincuente! ¡Les aseguro que yo mismo los despediré sin asco si los pillo! ¿queda claro?

-Sí, señor - respondieron todos.

El gobernador de retira y el resto termina de comer. Zick se acerca a Elena y le dice despacito

-¿quieres ir conmigo a la ciudad de los monstruos? - A Elena le brillan los ojos con ilusión

-Por supuesto que quiero! Nos vemos más tarde, ¿si?

-Hasta entonces - y él besa la mano de ella haciendo que se sonroje. -Señorita Patty, usted tiene manos de ángel para preparar la comida, todo estuvo delicioso -Patty sólo atinó a saludarlo, mientras su cara se encendía. Al lado de ella, Mattie miraba como el joven De la Vega y sus trabajadores se retiraron con los lentes totalmente blancos. Cuando se fueron todos, dijo en tono casi amenazante:

-Tengo ganas de hacerle cosas…

Las 2 otras chicas la miraban, y observaban cómo salía vapor de sus lentes,

-¿qué clase de cosas, Mattie?

-Oh Elena! De las divertidas - Mattie parecía animal relamiéndose por estar a punto de comerse a su presa.

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo oíste?! - y en ese momento, la chica de lentes volvió como a su estado natural y se le podían ver los ojos a través de ellos.

\- Sí, señorita Elena, permiso - Mattie va a lavar platos mientras que una Elena enojada y con los brazos cruzados la ve alejarse

\- Te aconsejo que te asegures al Ezequiel ese… parece que le gusta a Mattie y nunca la he visto interesada por alguien

-No vengas a molestarme tú también!

\- Yo sólo te aconsejo, Patata.

Por el final de la tarde, un caballo blanco con manchas café lleva al bosque a los 2 jóvenes. Al llegar, Zick deja pastando al cuadrupedo antes de internarse a la zona de los monstruos, cuando….

-Achis!

-Dios te bendiga, ¿te estás resfriando?

-Nada de eso, hay algo en el… ¡Achis! Aire

\- Pues yo no siento nada - Elena empieza a respirar por la nariz, y no estornuda ni nada.

-Hola amigos! Mucho tiempo sin verlos! -ante ellos apareció Bombo con su alegría característica

-Achú! -hola Bombo - Zick se tapa la cara para estornudar y luego se suena con un pañuelo.

-Tu estas enfermo, Zick?

-No lo sé… Achis! No estaba así hasta que te presentaste…

-¿no tendrás esa nueva enfermedad que salió de los gringos del norte?

-Te refieres a la alergia…..Achis!?

-De qué están hablando? -Elena se sintió un poco relegada por la conversación del chico y el monstruo

-Vamos a ver al doctor Bu, él puede decirte si tienes alergia o no. Los 3 de adentran en la ciudad oculta de los monstruos, Elena miraba todo maravillada con todos los monstruos que caminaban ahí. Zick y Bombo caminaban normalmente, como si al chico no le impresionaran esas cosas, además andaba con un pañuelo en la nariz para intentar no estornudar, cosa que a veces lograba, pero otras no.

Al llegar a la consulta del doctor Bu, Elena se asombra por la forma que tiene

-El doctor Bu es un snyakuts, pero muy buen doctor

-Que clase de monstguo es el paciente ?

-Ninguna clase! Soy humano Achis!

-Eso lo detegminague yo..

-Eso suena a francés -murmura Elena como para que sólo Bombo la escuche.

-Solo lo imita… a nadie engaña -susurra Bombo

-Claro… a nadie…. -contesta Elena con un cierto rubor en la cara

-Abgue la boca -Zick está sentado, y el doctor está mirándole el interior de su boca mientras está parado sobre una banca -Ahoga di "Aaaaaaaah "- el chico obedece, pero Bu no parece muy alegre con la revisión

-Sucede algo doctor Bu? -pregunta Bombo

-Su boca es muy pequeña, y no puedo veg su integuior bien.

-Déjeme ayudarlo - acto seguido, Bombo le arranca uno de los delgados brazos al doctor

-Bombo, que haces! -A Elena no le gustó mucho la escena

-No te preocupes Elena, son sacables -respondió el rojo monstruo, luego de eso le saca uno de sus múltiples ojos al doctor y hace que el brazo sacado lo agarre.

-Ok Zick, di Aaaah y trata de no tragarte el ojo

-Qué crees que vas a aaammfff! - Zick no pudo ni terminar de decir eso cuando Bombo le mete el ojo agarrado por el brazo por la boca, los ojos del joven estaban muy abiertos y pedían ayuda a Elena, que vio un poco horrorizada y un poco divertida la escena.

-Bombo! No le pongas partes de monstruos en la boca a Zick! - el monstruo le saca las partes de la boca del chico, el cual empieza a toser desesperado para recuperar aire. Bombo ignora la roja cara de Zick y ensambla el brazo y el ojo al enano monstruo.

-Sin dudas tienes la alergia a los monstruos, o Monster Allergy como le dicen en el norte, solo necesitas exponerte a residuos de monstruos para minimizarla y que luego tu cuerpo se acostumbre.

-...Y cómo piensan hacer que Zick…. ? - Elena no terminó de decir eso cuando Bombo tomó a Zick…. Y abrió su boca

-Bombo ni te atrevas! - Zick solo pudo decir eso antes de ser tragado por el piel roja

-Qué rayos estás haciendo! - Elena no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, acto seguido, Bombo escupe al joven lleno de espesa baba y totalmente fuera de combate.

15 minutos después, Zick estaba en una camilla entre dormido e inconsciente.

-Déjelo descansag, señoguita así se guecupegagá, Bombo la acompañagá a la salida, el chico se igá más tagde - el doctor parecía muy calmado mientras se ajustaba los lentes en sus múltiples ojos.

-Se lo encargo, yo debo irme a casa -Elena le da una última mirada a la desvanecida cara de Zick y le dedica una sonrisa - Nos vemos, doctor -La chica se retira, afortunadamente para ella, se conocía una ruta para llegar a casa sin demorarse mucho.

Otros 10 minutos después, Zick vuelve en si, se toma la cabeza y se sienta en la camilla

-No volveré a hacer esto, ¿oyeron? -el chico los miraba rabioso - Ahora, ¿tienen lo que les pedí?

El doctor saca un artefacto de su escritorio y se lo pasa al muchacho. -Aquí está el Dom box univegsal -con esto podgas atgapag a los malvados monstruos.

-Con esto, me deshare de los pesados androgorkas

-Cgueo que nesecitagas ayuda, Bombo igá contigo

-Nada de eso! Yo trabajo solo

-Llévalo, segá de mucha ayuda, ya vegás.

Zick sólo suspiró pensando que, en la noche del día siguiente, el Zorro iba a atacar de nuevo.

El fuerte de las 3 Marías era una construcción hecha para ser una cárcel. Sus torres que se alzaban al norte, sur y oeste respectivamente, eran sólidas y de gran altura, la parte este era donde estaba el edificio en sí y estaba resguardado por el acantilado que le permitía tener más seguridad. Un montón de guardias vigilan cada centímetro del fuerte y, en una de las celdas del este, estaba encerrado Charlie Schuster, apresado por haber alegado públicamente contra los abusos del gobernador. Él era el objetivo del Zorro, si podía liberarlo, sería un golpe al gobierno de Magnacat y el chico lo sabía. Además estaba el hecho de que Charlie era un amigo especial para Elena, ya que, según las cartas que ella le envió, fue Schuster quien apoyó a la joven mientras Zick estaba en la madre patria. Al principio se sentía un poco celoso, ya que Charlie, al parecer, estaba siempre al lado de Elena, pero luego se dió cuenta que ella necesitaba ese apoyo y terminó aceptando que ellos eran amigos cercanos…. aunque no le gustaba la idea de que otra persona se acerque a la pelirroja.

-Estoy listo, Zorro - el monstruo rojo estaba parado al lado del chico, el cual estaba colocándose los guantes.

-No entiendo cómo me vas a ayudar Bombo, no te veo muy ágil y necesito que seamos sigilosos

-Yo puedo hacerme invisible para los humanos comunes

-ah….. -Zick gira violentamente la cabeza - Que tu queeee?!

Empieza a oscurecer y 2 monstruos voladores llevan al Zorro y a Bombo a su destino, el fuerte de las 3 Marías. Lo que ellos no sabían es que justo esa noche, cierta pelirroja iba a preparar la cena a los centinelas, era un trabajo muy esporádico pero le pagaban bien y ella trabajaba tranquila en la cocina del fuerte. Ella, sin embargo no sabía que su amigo estaba prisionero en el mismo lugar.

El Zorro y su rojo ayudante llegan a lo más alto de la torre norte, de ahí se escabullirian hasta el edificio este para liberar a Charlie. -Estarás en modo invisible todo el tiempo, ¿entendiste?

-Si, Señor Zorro -Bombo hizo un saludo estilo militar al decir esto -aunque, si son todos androgorkas, muy invisible no seré.

El Zorro y Bombo entran a la torre eludiendo hábilmente a los 2 centinelas que vigilaban el sector. Luego, empezaron a bajar escaleras, lo cual hace que Bombo empiece a sudar….

-Arf! Arf! ¿Falta mucho?... Siento que se me salen las piernas…

-No mucho, pero no podemos pararnos a descansar, el cambio de guardia de la entrada al edificio este es en 5 minutos y es nuestra única oportunidad para escabullirnos…. O tendremos que esperar 3 horas más.- dicho eso, el Zorro apuró el paso y bajó más rápido las interminables escaleras de la torre.

El Zorro y Bombo logran su cometido, al poder entrar al edificio este durante el cambio de guardia, al caminar por un pasillo, notan que unos guardias se acercan y se esconden tras la primera puerta que encuentran.

Estiran el cuello para ver si ya se fueron, cuando detrás de ellos sintieron un ruido, como si un plato se cayera al suelo. Los 2 de voltean y, con sorpresa, ven que el ruido proviene de la pelirroja que está con la boca abierta y sus ojos al máximo. Ella hizo el ademán de gritar, pero el Zorro, ágilmente, se acerca a ella, le tapa la boca con una mano y con la otra le hace la señal de silencio.

-Señorita Elena! Que está haciendo aquí?! -le habla con la voz cambiada para que no lo reconozca

-Yo hago la cena aquí! -esto lo contestó susurrando -Y usted, ¿qué trama aquí?

-Vengo a liberar a un su amigo Charlie -al decir esto, Elena totalmente sorprendida, abre la boca - me dicen el Zorro, y estoy aquí para acabar con el gobernador

-El… Zorro? -Elena apenas podía modular, ya que la cercanía del hombre, su voz y su mirada le hicieron algo a su cara, ya que esta se puso muy roja. Pero, luego de un momento, reaccionó -Que Charlie está aquí?!

-No lo sabia?

-¡nos dijeron que estaba en el sur! ¡Malditos mentirosos! -Elena empezó a gritar con lo que el Zorro le tuvo que tapar la boca con la mano, con lo cual el espacio entre ellos era mínimo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara otra vez

-Shhh necesito que no haga ruidos, debo ser sigiloso para evitar toparme con los centinelas, agradecería vuestra ayuda… -Zick estaba muy cerca de Elena, sentía su cuerpo respirar, estaba a pocos centímetros de su boca, la cual llevaba tiempo con ganas de probarla, se había dado cuenta antes de su partida que ella le gustaba, pero no puede decirle nada hasta que termine con el gobernador por ser su misión muy peligrosa. Elena por su parte sentía fuego en sus mejillas, una sensación que no sentía desde que estuvo con Zick bailando, algo nuevo para la chica y, al mismo tiempo, algo familiar -Debo irme señorita, espero verla más tarde -Zick besa la mano de la chica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y después sale, dejando a Elena mirándose la mano y dando un enorme suspiro.

3 centinelas estaban custodiando la entrada a la zona de celdas, el Zorro y Bombo los ven de lejos, unos brillos rojos aparecen en los ojos del enmascarado

-Los 3 androgorkas…. Magnacat ha estado corrompiendo a todo el ejército... ¡voy a tener que eliminar esa corrupción primero!

El Zorro corre hacia los centinelas, los cuales solo atinan a sacar sus espadas para atacar al enmascarado, en ese momento, el Zorro saca su Dom box universal, el cual absorbe la corrupción de los guardias y, con eso, derrotarlos era sencillo.

Después de hacerle una seña a Bombo para que salga de su escondite, ambos se meten a la zona de celdas, derrotando y amordazado a los centinelas que se les cruzaban, hasta que llegaron frente a la celda de Charlie Schuster.

El muchacho estaba dormido en la cama de su celda inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, el Zorro de dió cuenta que los centinelas, que ahora estaban inconscientes, no tenían las llaves

-Que problema! No tengo idea como abriremos esta puerta

-Usemos llave maestra -Bombo abre su gigantesca boca, mete su brazo entero en ella y saca una extraña llave….. llena de baba -ten

El Zorro agradeció a todo lo sagrado el llevar guantes en ese momento, toma la llave y, con ella, abre la puerta, Charlie se mueve y el encapuchado lo agarra cerrándole la boca

-Calma, soy el Zorro y vengo a sacarte de aquí. Pero necesito vendarte los ojos, ya que te llevaré en un saco especial para que sea más difícil que nos descubran

-el… Zorro? ¿Que clase de nombre estúpido es ese?

-Es por lo listo que soy

-Si lo fueras, te habrías conseguido un mejor nombre

-¡quieres salir o no!

-Lo siento, si, si quiero salir.

El Zorro le pone unas vendas a los ojos de Charlie, luego de lo cual Bombo lo "esconde" en su boca, Charlie no quiso ni pensar donde lo habían metido así que solamente se puso en posición fetal y esperó que todo salga bien.

El Zorro y su invisible amigo iban regresando cuando escucharon los gritos de alarma de algunos centinelas:

-Da la alarma! El Zorro está aquí!

Zick hace una mueca de preocupación, pero, luego de pensarlo, le da instrucciones a Bombo

-Tú llévate a Charlie a nuestro punto de salida, yo los distraeré

-Ten cuidado Zorro - Bombo dice eso y corre…. hacia una pared que le da en toda la nariz

-Ten tú más cuidado! - el chico ve como el monstruo se aleja mientras se soba la nariz.

El Zorro de dirige al sector del casino donde es visto por los androgorkas centinelas, así que corre y se mete a la cocina donde Elena estaba preparando la cena

-Zorro! Qué hace aquí?! ¿Encontró a Charlie?

-Si, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, de antemano, le pido disculpas por estas molestias

-De qué está hablando… ?

Cuando los centinelas abren la puerta, encuentran al encapuchado agarrando por detrás a la chica y con la punta de la espada en su cuello

-Atrás!, si no quieren que la lastime, déjenme pasar! - Elena sentía la punta de la espada en su cuello, pero no tenía miedo, una sensación de seguridad le llegaba,asi que decidió hacer también su parte.

-Por favor! No dejen que me haga daño! -un leve apretón en el brazo donde era agarrada fue la señal de que había entendido bien

-Lo siento señorita Patata, pero tenemos orden de no dejar escapar al Zorro y usar cualquier medio para impedirlo! - los centinelas sacan los fusiles y apuntan a ambos jóvenes

-Esto no se ve bien… -dice el Zorro

-Tu crees?! - replica Elena

Continuará


	5. HUida de la Fortaleza de las tres Marias

Amigos, he tenido muchos contratiempos para seguir, pero, como este Fic ha sido puesto en favoritos una vez más, me siento obligado en continuarlo. No aseguro que ahora saldrán capítulos regularmente, pero intentaré no tardar mucho. Ahora disfruten:

 _ **Capítulo 5: Huida de la fortaleza de las 3 Marias**_

Nota : Los diálogos en **Negrita** , son los de Teddy con las señas

Los centinelas apuntaban a los 2 jóvenes con sus fusiles

\- Tranquila señorita, estos tipos no nos dispararán

-Y cómo estás tan seguro? - Elena ve que el Zorro extiende la mano hacia los centinelas

-Escuchen mi voz! Suelten las armas ahora! - ambos guardias botan sus fusiles, momento que el de negro aprovecha para tomar la mano de la chica y empezar a correr hacia la torre más cercana.

\- Qué fue eso? - Elena no entiende qué sucedió - por qué los centinelas no te acribillaron?

\- Los pille de sorpresa con mi voz-dom, Magnacat los tiene controlados con su poder mental

\- Qué cosa? - a Elena no le entraba tanta información

\- Sé que usted conoce, junto con el remilgado De la Vega, la ciudad de los monstruos - Elena abre los ojos al máximo - yo soy de ahí, soy un domador y estoy tras Magnacat… Porque él también es un monstruo.

\- ¿Qué! Vaya cosa! Él? Un monstruo!?

\- No todos los monstruos son buenos, este en particular es el líder de la raza de los gorka, la cual ha tratado de conquistar la ciudad de los monstruos por mucho tiempo. Magnacat ha corrompido gente con dinero y un veneno que los convierte en medios monstruos, o androgorkas como les decimos - la cabeza de Elena amenazaba con explotar por tanta información, pero, en ese momento, 3 disparos sonaron cerca de ellos, los chicos empiezan a subir las escaleras de la torre - de prisa! suba rápido mientras los distraigo! - Elena comenzó a subir de a 2 peldaños la enorme escala de la torre, mientras que el Zorro les lanzaba rayos.

Elena subía rápidamente, pero su vestido le estorbaba

\- Maldita sea! ¿Cuando las mujeres dejaremos de usar vestido y empezaremos a usar pantalones, como los chicos!? Oye, estás bien?!

\- Me puede escuchar?

\- Sí, y claramente!

\- Entonces no está suficientemente lejos! Apúrese y suba! No se preocupe por mi!

\- Grrr y yo tratando de ser amable

Elena sube hasta la parte más elevada de la torre, pero ahí hay más guardias

\- Qué hace aquí usted! Este lugar está fuera de su alcance

\- El Zorro está aquí… y me estaba persiguiendo!

\- El Zorro! - Los 2 guardias bajan a buscarlo

\- Espero que esté bien…

\- ¿Qué esté bien quién? - El de negro abre la puerta y entra

\- Te mandé 2 guardias ¿los viste?

\- Ah si! Están en el piso, tenemos que irnos

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Saltaremos!

\- Estás loco?! Yo no voy a saltar y menos desde esta altura!

\- No tienes alternativa…

\- Si crees que me vas a obligar, te advierto que estoy dispuesta a romperte la cara! - Elena le muestra un puño al Zorro, para que comprenda que no es una amenaza en vano.

El Zorro de le acerca lentamente a la chica, y, en un rápido movimiento, tomó el puño de la pelirroja y se la dobla por la espalda dejándola a su merced

\- Vamos a saltar, pero te juro por mi vida que nada te pasara

\- ¿Y por qué debería creerte?

El Zorro toma el mentón de Elena y la besa apasionadamente. Elena al principio se siente disgustada por el atrevimiento del enmascarado, pero luego responde al gesto

\- Porque… usted es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, y esa belleza no debe desperdiciarse

Un sólo empujón y ambos atraviesan la ventana y caen al vacío. Elena no para de gritar mientras cae, el Zorro la abraza, apretándola contra él y la cubre con su capa. Un chiflido y el Flyvan llega para pillarlo en el aire, ahí el Zorro de da cuenta que Elena se había desmayado.

\- Hasta desmayada eres hermosa - El Zorro contempla a la pelirroja mientras vuelan lejos.

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, y lejos del fuerte, el Zorro y Bombo aterrizan cerca de las colinas

\- Bombo, sácalo

\- Blegh… - De la boca del monstruo aparece Charlie, sufriendo algunos espasmos. Obviamente el estómago de un Bombo no es buen lugar para estar mucho tiempo

\- Estás bien?

\- Siento como si me hubieran tirado a un contenedor con basura de hace una semana… y ganas de vomitar

\- No tienes tiempo para eso, toma ese caballo que está ahí y cabalga hasta el muelle, busca a "La Santa Pecadora" y habla con su capitán Lero. Él te llevará lejos del alcance de Magnacat.

\- Pero no puedo huir! Esta también es mi pelea!

\- Si te atrapan de nuevo podrían fusilarte, no queremos que te vuelvan un ejemplo

\- Ella estará bien?

\- Pediré dinero a De la Vega para que parezca un secuestro. Seguro el tonto paga!

\- Es lo mínimo que debería hacer, ese engreído la abandonó por varios años!

Al Zorro no le gustó la forma en que le dijeron que era engreído, pero no responde.

Charlie se aleja a caballo, justo cuando Elena recobra el conocimiento. El Zorro le explica el plan y ella solo deja caer algunas lágrimas mientras ve una diminuta nube de polvo alejarse.

\- Muchas gracias Zorro, esto es muy importante para mi.

\- Charlie es una buena persona, además me alegra poder conocerla… de cerca - Elena siente su rostro arder mientras que el Zorro de le acerca, miles de cosas pasan por su cabeza hasta que ve que el de negro está a centímetros de su boca, ahí pone su mano en el hombro de él para pararlo

\- Lo siento… pero… mi corazón pertenece a alguien más

\- Alguien que conozca?

\- Zi… Zick De la Vega

Elena confesaba que amaba a Zick, y el Zorro usó toda su disciplina para no expresar nada… ahora menos podía dejar que Elena supiera su secreto.

Un par de minutos después, el Zorro le explica su plan para que crean que fué capturada, así que Elena deja que la amarren de pies y manos y le tapen los ojos con una venda.

\- Era necesario todo esto?

\- Debo ser convincente

\- Zick es confiable, y si le decimos que… ?

\- De la Vega confiable? Es un remilgado, hijito de mamá y ahora un rival! - El Zorro estaba personificando su papel, pero estaba exagerando - además necesito el dinero.

\- Realmente eres un delincuente!

\- No te enojes!, yo también debo comer y con lo que pedí podré hacerlo bien por varios días

\- No lo hagas muy bien o no entraras en ese traje ridículo! - Elena estaba molesta y el Zorro parecía exasperarla más, eso más el hecho de que, a pesar de sus palabras, el Zorro en algo le atraía, más le confundía en su cabeza, era casi como si le gustaran algunas cosas de uno y otras del otro.

\- Bombo, ve y dile al remilgado ese, que son 150 pesos, o no verá más a su amiga

Bombo le arroja un bolso con ropa y una bolsita cerrada que tiene unas monedas y pedazos de cucharas viejas y luego se va

\- Esto se demorará mucho? - Elena parecía inquieta

\- Lo que se demore tu novio en venir

\- Y si viene con soldados?

\- Crees que sería capaz de ponerte en peligro así?

\- Tienes razón, Zick no haría eso… ¡Y él no es mi novio!

\- Dices que te gusta pero no es tu novio?

\- Es complicado! Déjame en paz!

20 minutos después, llega un caballo negro, solo, aunque con montura

\- Parece que te quiere, aquí está y viene sólo

\- Te lo dije

\- Ahora calladita mientras negocio

A Elena no le gustó lo último, pero no tenía opción, así que paró la oreja para escuchar la conversación entre Zick y el Zorro.

El Zorro utiliza un tono diferente de voz para hablar como Zick, así que Elena jura que escucha a ambos hablando

\- Trajiste lo que te pedí?

\- Eres un maldito, si le has tocado un pelo a Elena…

\- Y qué eres tú de ella para reclamar algo

\- Soy su amigo más cercano! Y ella es muy especial para mi, por eso traje el dinero sin pensarlo dos veces.

Zick sigue el monólogo que estaba escrito, y que Teddy escribió junto a Timothy, las cosas que pusieron cada vez hacían poner más rojo al de negro, pero no podía parar, pero prometió desquitarse de ambos después. Mientras tanto estaba hablando, se cambió de ropa para volver a ser Zick. El bolso con el traje se lo puso encima al flyvan y le ordenó irse

\- Ok me llevo el dinero, señorita, realmente fue un gusto

\- Si lo intentas de nuevo, no dudaré en matarte!

Zick mueve la bolsa con monedas y pedazos de cucharas haciéndole creer a Elena que el Zorro de aleja con la bolsa llena del dinero del rescate. Luego Zick le quita la venda de los ojos y luego la desamarra los pies y manos de la chica, Elena se soba las muñecas y Zick la abraza

\- Estás bien? No te lastimó? Cómo rayos te capturó?

\- Bien, no y estaba trabajando y apareció frente a mi y me usó para poder escapar.

\- Y luego pidió un dineral!

\- Siento que gastaras 150 pesos sólo por mi

\- No seas tonta, por tí gastaría miles solo para verte a salvo. - Elena se sonroja por lo dicho por Zick, luego sube con él al caballo y ambos vuelven a casa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zick estaba con Teddy y Timothy en su pieza, comentando de su misión

\- … al menos lograste el objetivo, Zick

\- No me esperaba encontrarme tan pronto con Elena, no sabía que trabajaba ahí

\- **Pues creo que deberías averiguar más cosas de ella para no tener más sorpresas**

\- Tienes razón Teddy…

\- Además te sirve de excusa para estar con ella - Timothy dice esto último con una sonrisa de maldad

\- No me enojaré por tu comentario, porque es verdad. Elena es la chica de mis sueños y quiero poder estar con ella cuando esto se acabe.

\- Pues la primera parte está hecha, Charlie es libre

\- Ahora viene la fase 2, quitarle a Magnacat su poder monetario

En la mansión del gobernador, Magnacat escribe una carta, luego se la da a un cuervo androgorka y éste se la lleva volando

\- Así que tenemos a un domador tratando de oponerseme! Cuando lo atrape se arrepentirá… y para la molestia del joven De la Vega, ya tengo la solución… en 3 semanas, su prometida vendrá a verlo y es ahí donde atacare jajaja.

Continuará

OK y eso seria por ahora ojala les haya gustado y como siempre Comenten para saber que les gusto, que les disgusto y yo les respondere aqui mismito

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	6. El Zorro Justiciero

Capítulo 6 : El Zorro Justiciero

 **Nota: todos los diálogos en negrita son los que hace Teddy a través de señas (o cuando a él le hablan con señas)**

La nana toca la puerta de Zick para poder darle el desayuno, al no recibir respuesta , ella entra y descubre que el chico no está en su cama, solo Timothy.

\- Vaya! Parece que estamos madrugando hoy no?

\- Miau - le responde el gato.

Zick estaba en los campos, viendo como sus peones hacían su trabajo, mientras tomaba desde una cantimplora

\- (Lo de Charlie fue el primer paso, ahora debo ir a por su dinero) Zick estaba pensando eso, cuando llega don Rogelio a su lado

\- Señorito, este año la cosecha será muy buena

\- Me alegro, quiero hacer un vino especial con la uva de esta cosecha, ¿ha visto o escuchado algo raro, don Rogelio?

\- Nada señorito, no creo que alguno de mis peones trabaje con el Zorro… aunque se dice que rescató a Schuster de la cárcel…

\- ¡Es un delincuente que secuestró a Elena! ¡No lo defiendas!

\- Disculpe señor

\- Puedes retirarte, y dile a los peones que tendremos tarde libre después del almuerzo

\- ¡Oh que amable señorito! Les dire de inmediato

El anciano se retira, mientras Zick sigue bebiendo de su cantimplora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En su oficina, el gobernador recibe una visita.

\- Me mandó llamar, señor gobernador?

\- Capitán Ramón, si, lo he mandado llamar porque sé que usted me ayudará con cierta plaga que me está molestando. Un bandido al que le dicen "el Zorro"

\- Un bandido lo molesta, su excelencia?

\- Es muy escurridizo! Quiero que revise toda la ciudad, si tiene que interrogar a los frailes o a los indios, tiene mi permiso y autorización.

\- Quien es el sargento a cargo?

\- Pedro García se llama

\- Infórmele que ahora está bajo mi mando. Voy a poner una recompensa por su captura, el dinero logra soltar lenguas muy rápido. Entretanto, voy a patrullar, quiero ver el terreno.

El capitán de retira mientras que el gobernador sonríe maliciosamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Los cárteles de "se busca" empezaron a ser puestos en las murallas de los principales edificios, pero, cuando quisieron ponerlo en la taberna de Elena, esta se opone

\- Señorita Patata, entienda! Ese tipo la secuestró y su amigo don Ezequiel tuvo que pagar una fuerte cantidad

\- Mi amigo tiene dinero de sobra, así que lo del rescate no me preocupa, no voy a dejar que el gobernador use MI propiedad a su placer!

En eso, entra el capitán Ramón, con su impecable traje militar su dorado pelo corto y su cara perfectamente rasurada.

\- García! Qué tanto lo entretiene que no se apura!

\- Disculpe mi capitán, pero es que…

\- … Es que yo no autorizo al sargento a que ponga carteles en mi propiedad!

El capitán ve a Elena y se deslumbra por su belleza

\- Quien es usted, bella jovencita?

\- Mi nombre es Elena Patata y soy dueña de esta taberna

\- Es usted la hija de Harvey Patata? Por qué una chica de noble cuna como usted se rebaja a trabajar en lugares tan ordinarios?

\- Porque puedo y me gusta, además así no tengo que usar uniforme para ocultar lo torpe que soy. - Esa última frase desagrado al capitán, le habían dicho que Elena Patata era de armas tomar y que se protegía bajo el alero de ser amiga de Ezequiel De la Vega pero no esperaba que fuera tan impulsiva.

\- Señorita! Si no coopera con la captura del Zorro, entonces usted está coludida con él!

\- COMO SE ATREVE! - Elena iba a borrarle la cara de un palmazo al capitán, pero, afortunadamente para el militar, aparece Ezequiel.

\- Vaya sargento! Este soldado es nuevo? - apuntó con el pulgar al capitán, el cual muy irritado se voltea hacia el peliazul.

\- Soy el capitán Ramón y soy el superior del sargento García! Quién es usted!

\- Oh disculpe mi torpeza! Soy Ezequiel De la Vega y Barrymore, ya me parecía que usted estaba demasiado limpio para ser soldado - el capitán Ramón acusó recibo de la indirecta del recién llegado

\- Está insinuando que yo no trabajo?

\- Oh capitán! Para nada! Ustedes los oficiales… mandan…. Y para mandar hay que tener carácter. Yo, por ejemplo, no podría mandar ni a mis peones, pero no sé ofenda, mire, le invitó un vaso de un vino delicioso que sirven aquí, como muestra de mi respeto

\- Le agradezco la invitación, pero ahora estoy de servicio, ¿otro día quizás?

\- Será un placer

\- Señorita con respecto a los carteles… - García aún estaba insistiendo

\- Por favor sargento! ¿No le informó al capitán, que aquí, generalmente, vienen tipos que no saben ni leer ni escribir?

\- Oye! - a Elena no le gustó el comentario-

\- No pierda tiempo poniendo carteles aquí, pónganlo en los graneros de mi propiedad, ahí los podrán ver más personas - Zick toma uno y lo lee - vaya… no creí que dieran tan poco por este… Zorro… sobretodo por lo que me pidió el sinvergüenza para liberar a Elena!

\- Parece que te doliera gastar algo de dinero por mi… - A Elena no le estaba gustando por donde iba la conversación

\- Por gastar, te compraría lo que me pidieras, pero ese canalla! Me molesta que me quite el dinero un delincuente como ese! Usted! - se dirige seriamente al capitán - espero que sea más astuto que ese mentecato y lo atrape!

\- No se preocupe, lo haré. García! nos vamos! - el capitán abandona la taberna dejando al peliazul y a la pelirroja solos

\- Y tú a qué vienes! - Elena estaba evidentemente molesta

\- Te venia a avisar que hoy no almuerzo aquí, voy a visitar a unos amigos

\- Y no pudiste enviar a alguien a avisar?

\- Sí enviara a alguien, no vería tu hermosura, Elena, me retiro - Zick consiguió su objetivo, dejar a Elena totalmente colorada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era pasadas las 17 horas, cuando Zick regresó de su viaje y ve un tumulto. El hermano Alex, un fraile anciano del templo franciscano, era llevado atado por los soldados

\- Me estafaste con esos telares en mal estado! Ahora la ley se encargará de tí, maldito monje

\- Mis telares estaban bien tejidos, usted trata de estafarme!

\- Silencio necio! Tenemos los telares malos como evidencia - un soldado muestra los telares, los cuales estaban rasgados y/o con hoyos - estos telares son inservibles, no creas que por ser religioso te puedes saltar las leyes!

Detrás del peliazul aparece Elena

\- Oh no! Pobre hermano Alex, ese tipo seguramente le tendió una trampa

\- Los telares malos están a la vista, Elena

\- El hermano Alex es una persona muy honesta! Seguramente le cambiaron los telares!

\- Pues no se puede hacer nada en estos casos…

\- Pero tenemos que hacer algo!

\- Permíteme… Disculpe señor, soy Ezequiel De la Vega, y estoy seguro de que esto es un malentendido, ¿cuanto seria necesario para que obviaran este… incidente?

\- Señor De la Vega, soy el magistrado Toledo, y no aceptaré sobornos para liberar a este ruin vestido con hábitos, si lo dejo sin castigo creerá que puede estafar a cualquiera, así que le daré su castigo para que escarmiente!

Lo que pasó después fue desagradable, al pobre fraile le quitaron el hábito por la parte de arriba, lo ataron a un árbol, con la espalda al descubierto y le dieron 15 azotes con fusta de cuero gruesa. El fraile no pronunció ruido alguno, pero, después del último azote estaba inconsciente apoyado al árbol

\- Manténgalo atado hasta mañana! Y requísenle el dinero que tenga, que eso pagará parte de los daños - el magistrado dio la orden y se fué.

Elena estaba llorando apoyada en la espalda de Zick, no podía creer la crueldad del castigo para el anciano fraile

\- Elena, tranquila, espero que comprendas ahora por qué te digo que no te metas con las autoridades, no quisiera verte amarrada…

\- Y por qué no hiciste nada! Eres un De la Vega! Un tipo muy influyente pero te quedaste viendo todo, como todos ustedes, cobardes! - Elena se dirigió al resto de gente que vió el barbárico castigo y no dijo nada

\- Que quiere de nosotros señorita! No somos de familias importantes ni tenemos amigos como el señorito Ezequiel! Si nosotros hacemos algo, podríamos terminar como el fraile! - Un tipo le respondió a Elena con evidente furia. Elena solo se dió la vuelta y se fué a su taberna.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Esa noche, el "estafado", de nombre Salvador, se fue a celebrar a otra taberna el negocio que hizo con el magistrado a costa del pobre fraile, el tipo invitó a todos y habló tranquilamente de como estaba coludido con el magistrado para quitarle el dinero al fraile. La luna se escondió esa noche cuando la puerta de la taberna se abre y un tipo envuelto en mantas entra , su sombrero, combinado con la poca iluminación del lugar, contribuyeron para cubrir su rostro y no reconocer al tipo mientras se sentaba en la barra. Mientras tanto, Salvador seguia riendose de la desgracia del fraile.

\- Dame de tu mejor vino! - Masculló el tipo, el tabernero le sirve un vaso de vino rojo, sacado de una jarra de metal, luego de probarlo un poco, el tipo bota al suelo el contenido del vaso - Dije tu mejor vino! Tengo para pagarlo así que atiéndeme o me voy a otro basurero! - El tabernero, después de gruñir un poco, saca una botella polvorienta

\- Muestra el dinero primero! Esto cuesta dinero, si lo quieres beber, muestra las monedas o vete!

El tipo saca una bolsa pequeña, de la cual extrae una moneda muy brillante

\- ¿Sabes cuánto vale esta sola moneda?

\- Co.. con eso podrías pagar la botella entera , y aún te sobraría para una buena comida… - El tabernero estaba nervioso ante tanto dinero representado en una simple moneda, aparte del hecho de que todos los otros clientes se dieron cuenta de la moneda y de la pequeña fortuna que representa… el tabernero prevé problemas…

\- Oye extraño! Si puedes pagar la botella entera, puedes invitarnos un traguito de eso para probarlo!

 _\- Oye.. ¿puedo probar de eso también?_ \- Apareció una voz al lado de Salvador, el tipo vio hacia Salvador… y no vio nada. ¿había imaginado esa voz? - _No puedes verme, estúpido! Solo oirme.. Jejeje tengo hambre… y tu te ves delicioso -_ El tipo no podía ver de donde provenía la voz, hasta que unos leves destellos rojos aparecieron desde donde se supone estaban sus ojos

\- Un Bons cometodo… ahora entiendo como Salvador pudo destruir los telares del fraile..

\- _Un momento! ¿me ves?! Salvador! Ese tipo puede verme!_

\- Cometelo!

De pronto (y de la nada) apareció una creatura muy grande, con una boca enorme, llena de colmillos y dientes afilados y una lengua muy gruesa, los que estaban ahí, al ver semejante monstruo, huyeron de inmediato. Todos excepto Salvador, el tabernero (porque vivía en la casa de atrás de la taberna) y el tipo misterioso

\- _Voy_ _a_ _comerte_ \- amenazó la creatura

\- No si yo puedo evitarlo - el tipo se quitó las mantas y revela su identidad:

\- El Zorro! - Salvador recordó la cantidad de dinero que ofrecían por el bandido - Bons, cómele las piernas para que no escape, este tipo vale dinero y mucho

\- Vaya! No tenía idea de que fuera tan valioso - el Bons se le tira encima pero el Zorro estira su mano y dice en voz alta - tú, quieto ahí! - el Bons se queda como paralizado, incapaz de moverse para su sorpresa y la de Salvador, el cual trata de atacar al de negro, pero recibe un rayo en la pierna que lo hace caer.

El Zorro toma una botella para vino vacía y ordena al Bons a meterse ahí. El monstruo, incapaz de desobedecer, queda encerrados en la botella y el Zorro le pone un corcho. Luego de eso, se acerca a Salvador y de sus mantas saca una gruesa correa

\- Hiciste que un pobre fraile recibiera 15 azotes! Ahora yo te daré 15 a tí para que escarmientes!

El dueño de la taberna (que aún estaba escondido) sintió como sonaron esos 15 correazos y los gritos de dolor de Salvador, el Zorro le gritó que él velará porque haya justicia en Los Ángeles. Luego de un rato, el tipo sale de su escondite y ve a Salvador amarrado y amordazado y que el Zorro de había ido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zick llega a su pieza, en ella estaba Timothy y Teddy esperándolo

\- **Como te fué?**

\- **Bien… aunque me topé con un bons cometodo que ayudaba al tarado ese**

\- **Como logro que trabaje para el?**

\- **Ni idea, ahora me falta visitar al magistrado que ayudó a Salvador.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al otro día, todo el mundo comentaba sobre el ajusticiamiento que el Zorro le hizo a Salvador, el cual simplemente se marchó después de lo que le pasó.

En la casa del magistrado, este recibe una visita inusual

\- Señor gobernador! Que honor tenerlo en mi humilde morada

\- Señor magistrado, supongo que supo el desafortunado incidente con ese delincuente al que llaman el Zorro.

\- Sí, me enteré temprano y de hecho, vi al pobre Salvador antes de que se fuera. Ese malnacido de negro debe ser detenido!

\- Menos mal que entiende nuestro predicamento… así que no se negará a… ayudarnos a atraparlo - Magnacat mostraba una siniestra sonrisa mientras decía esto último.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Esa misma noche, una figura oscura aprovechaba que no había luna para entrar sigilosamente a la casa del magistrado. Se metió en la biblioteca, donde estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta

\- Me imaginaba que ibas a venir a por mi, Zorro

\- Eres responsable del castigo injusto al monje! Debes pagar también

\- Oh no! Tú vas a pagar por entrometerte! - una figura se levanta de la silla, pero no era el magistrado - creo que Magnacat cumplió su promesa y me trajo un delicioso domador para ser devorado - la figura comienza a deformarse hasta tomar forma de…

\- Un espectro negro!

El Zorro de enfrentaba esta vez a un poderoso enemigo.


End file.
